Dreaming of Cats and Snakes
by I am Pseudonymous
Summary: This insanity involves Loki and my sister's cat named Loki. Read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer: **The oc in this story is _loosely_ based off me. It is not me. [yes it is] No it is not, Mr Plot. Quit lying to the readers.

Oh, and I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel movies or comics. Pretty much, I own nothing but this crazy Plot bunny. [you don't own me!] I made you. You are a figment of my imagination. [I will not be your slave!] *sigh* If anything I'm your slave given all the time put into writing this without pay. [the nice comments are more than payment enough *cue snobbishly upturned nose*] True enough.

Alrighty then, on with the story!

**0o0o0**

I woke up to the sound of a little bell. It took me a few seconds to realize what it was, but once I did, I was scrambling out of bed. No way in hell is that cat staying in here.

I chase him around the entire room before finally catching him. Uncaring of the yowls, I grumpily march him down the stairs. How'd he even get in? My door was firmly shut when I went to bed, and yet now it's wide open. I quickly toss him out as he tries to claw me.

I'm in the middle of closing my door when my surroundings blur and suddenly I'm in a strange room. There's lots of metal and glass. Very high tech looking facility.

Of course my first reaction is to call out for the cat.

"Loki?"

I hadn't expected a verbal reply other than maybe a meow. Honestly I'm not really sure what I was expecting. He doesn't come when called even if I'm ninety percent sure he knows his name.

"That would be me. May I ask how you got in my cage?"

I whirl around in shock. There, standing right in front of me, is The Loki. As in the Norse Legend Loki. The REAL deal, not my sister's cat who took his namesake to heart and is an absolute menace. No offence to the real Loki. I'm actually a fan of his.

I feel like bashing myself over the head for not recognizing my surroundings. The glass cage we're in is pretty distinctive after all.

"Ummm," my brain is melting and he's just giving me a politely curious look. Wait, why is he being polite? He should be upping the crazy and pretending to be an evil megalomaniac bent on ruling the world right now.

I don't believe he was being mind controlled like that one headcanon, but I also don't believe he was doing all this 'cause he wanted to. It doesn't really seem like his style. It's hard to think what someone could have done to force him to do anything though. For all I know, even if this plan wasn't his idea he could be going along with whoever's really behind this out of a fit of boredom.

I'm just going to ignore all that for now. Focus, he asked you a question. What was the question again? Oh right.

Before I have a chance to respond he asks another question. Obviously I was lost in thought for too long.

"Could it perhaps be some odd, misguided attempt to rescue me? Or maybe kill me. Because I warn you, you will not succeed."

I'm not sure if he was referring to the rescue, assasination, or both with that warning. Probably both given that he's here of his own volition.

Taking a deep breath I make an attempt at coherent speech. That is the only kind of attempt I'm making in his presence. I value my life and limbs thank you very much.

"I don't know how I got here, and I wasn't calling you. I was calling my sister's cat because just a minute ago I was throwing him out of my room." I try to keep my voice as polite as possible and don't stutter once which is a miracle. I'm seriously shaking though. My legs feel like they're gonna give out on me any moment now.

"You have been here for three minutes," he smirks saying this. I can't help my slightly incredulous look, "Do you really think I care about whether I've been here three minutes or one? I would rather have never been here in the first place!"

"Ah, I suppose not. So you say the cat's name is Loki?" He looks down speculatively and I follow his gaze finally noticing the furry menace at his feet. Biting back a hysterical laugh I nod. Loki is rubbing up against Loki's leg.

"It is a very lovely looking cat." I twitch as he picks Loki up. "I must confess I almost mistook it for a Flerken."

I frown in confusion, "What's a Flerken?"

"Incredible creatures with massive tentacles that emerge from their mouths and can devour anything in their path. They possess a great intelligence that makes them all the more dangerous."

He starts cuddling the cat and I just can't help it anymore. I burst out laughing. I never thought I'd be saying this, but Loki is an adorable cat person.

My legs finally give out and tears are rolling down my face. This can't be real. If it's real, not only is my entire perception of reality shattered beyond repair, but I am beyond dead. I'm not delusional enough to think I could survive this world.

As my laughter dies down the room starts to fade in a nauseating array of colors. Suddenly I'm back in my bed and it's dark outside my window. I blink dumbly at the ceiling, completely uncomprehending of what just happened. I was so scared I'd be stuck there. No matter how much I loved the movie I'd never want to live through it. I think I said this already, but I'd most likely die in a horribly gruesome way. Especially given where I was dropped.

Nope. I'm just gonna go back to sleep and pretend that never happened. It was just a very vivid dream. One where Loki was cuddling Loki while he chatted amicably with me. Oh man, I've finally lost it.

I do my best to ignore the little voice in the back of my head calling me an idiot and saying of course that was real. I was way too aware for that to be a dream. I frequently get vivid dreams, but I'm also usually not all that sensible. The most outrageous things can seem reasonable in a dream. Not even the most vivid of my dreams are that real.

The voice needs to shut up because Denial has become my home.

I'm almost asleep when I hear it… A jingle… no. Nope. No way in hell am I going to get up. Let him destroy my stuff. See if I care.

**AN:** The rough draft [more like an outline it was so short] for this was written a long time ago, and I decided to roll with the limited knowledge that this character has. So, future reference if I decide to continue this, [it's not likely which is why this will be marked complete unless _I_ decide otherwise, it takes so much effort to motivate the author] she has only seen a few of the movies and read fanfiction. She's not very sure of what's canon. And would you quit interrupting when I talk, Plot.


End file.
